veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
System Requirements
Publisher : DTP Developer : Deck 13 Genre : Role-Playing / Action Venetica is available for Windows® PCs, XBox 360®, and Playstation 3®. Windows PC Minimum System Requirements: Processor : Intel Pentium IV at 2.4 GHz or equivalent AMD Video Card : 256 MB VRAM – nVidia GeForce 6600 GT or equivalent ATI Radeon Memory : 1 GB (XP) / 1.5 GB (Vista x86) / 2 GB (Vista x64) Hard Disk : 10 GB of free Hard Drive Space Operating System : Microsoft Windows XP SP2 / Windows Vista Sound Card : DirectX Compatible Direct X : 9.0c Installation : DVD-ROM Drive Recommended System Requirements: Processor : Core 2 Duo E8200 at 2.67 GHz or equivalent AMD Video Card : 512 MB VRAM – nVidia GeForce 8800 GT or equivalent ATI Radeon Memory : 2 GB (XP) / 3 GB (Vista) Hard Disk : 10 GB of free Hard Drive Space Operating System : Microsoft Windows XP SP2 / Windows Vista Sound Card : DirectX Compatible Direct X : 9.0c Installation : DVD-ROM Drive GNU/Linux PC For GNU/Linux users, it is a huge advantage that Venetica is one of the "classic" games that comes on a DVD. Installation under Wine is possible, and it has been demonstrated to work with Wine version 1.6 and upwards. However, some graphics driver issues may exist. For example, * Kubuntu 14.04 and 16.04 with a nVidia GT 640 card and nVidia proprietary drivers performs perfectly (see screenshot) * Same as above but with a nVidia GTX1060 card: Runs completely smooth at maxed-out quality settings and 1920x1080 pixels resolution. However, the most recent nVidia driver (375.20) needs to be downloaded from the nVidia site, because the drivers currently in the repositories (367.57) do not support the GTX1060. * Kubuntu 16.04 with a Radeon HD 7850 and the non-proprietary open-source radeon driver shows very low brightness and low contrast. In-game brightness adjustment is insufficient to generate contrast for satisfying gameplay, although the game is playable. * Kubuntu 16.04 with nVidia GT 640 card and the open-source nouveau graphics drivers show low performance (lag, general system slowness) and image distortion similar to very heavy snow. The game is barely playable. Based on this initial examination, the open-source drivers (nouveau, radeon, atigpu) do not appear to work well with the Wine implementation of DirectX. Conversely, the game performs very well with proprietary drivers (nvidia, fglrx, amdgpu-pro). ATI's fglrx driver has been discontinued, but the replacement driver (amdgpu-pro) is available for recent ATI cards. This analysis is valid for late 2016. Development progresses rapidly, and future drivers will likely become more compatible. * Tip: If you seem to have trouble with Venetica and Wine, try installing a recent version of Wine. Wine evolves rapidly, and you may find that there is a huge difference between the version in your distro's repositories and the most recent Wine release. Playstation 3 Standard controller, standard installation disk. Playstation Network is optional (Synchronizes Trophies with PSN account.) No online update available. No add-on down-loadable content available. XBox 360 Category:Mechanics